


say i love you, three times

by baeconandeggs, gracecavendish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracecavendish/pseuds/gracecavendish
Summary: Chanyeol hears a melody, Chanyeol sees flashes in his dreams; a book, a piano, a sweet corgi puppy. Chanyeol knows his soulmate is somewhere close, but for now all he sees is his love in his dreams.





	say i love you, three times

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** I’m a sucker for soulmate aus, this is just a sweet little fluff piece to indulge my love of these aus. All quotes are from JD Salinger’s novel, Franny and Zooey.

_“I love you to pieces, distraction, etc.”_

 

 

The soft tinkle of the piano keys echoed in Chanyeol’s mind. He could see the gentle playing by slender fingers night after night. The melody constantly echoed in his head, it was delicate and sweet and made something inside him stir with feeling. When he woke up his only wish was to hear it in reality. 

 

Finding his soulmate wasn’t really at the forefront of Chanyeol’s priorities. After he turned eighteen he’d expected to experience his soulmate dreams right away, catching glimpses of his other half’s life in his sleep. Presumably, the flashes you received would eventually lead you to them, as you were destined after all. However, for Chanyeol four years had gone by with the same short glimpses that were mostly indecipherable, only the warm feeling inside his chest, simmering in his veins, remained consistent. He knew whoever it was that danced through his subconscious, they were the one for him. But as the years had flown by with Chanyeol being no closer to finding out his soulmate’s identity, he’d become less anxious to know immediately who it was and more content letting the dreams be a constant comfort. When it was the right time to find his soulmate, he would.

Fate, however, had a different idea. A white mug filled with black coffee and pretty pair of lips sipping from it is what greeted Chanyeol in his dreams. That morning the image played on his mind as he made his way to class, he couldn’t help it. The memory of those soft lips kept replaying in his thoughts as he was trying to take notes during his lecture. As much as he tried to keep his soulmate out of his thoughts, that unknown but comforting presence kept flittering across his mind. 

That night he saw an array of books spread out on a messy desk, novels stacked up amongst assignment papers, leaning against the pot of a small green plant. He saw those familiar hands flipping through the pages, attempting to organise the stack of papers and selecting a novel to lie back and read.

 

Cafe Universe was right by campus, a mid-sized cafe with numerous tables and comfy furniture for students to catch up or study in-between classes. Chanyeol was back at his favourite table with Sehun, his friend paying more attention to his phone as he anxiously waited for his boyfriend, Junmyeon, to show up. 

“Should I just leave you two to it?” Chanyeol asked, slightly irritated at Sehun’s complete lack of interest in any kind of conversation.

“No sorry, I’m just….excited to see him,” Sehun said bashfully, cheeks slightly tinged pink. Chanyeol rolled his eyes but smiled, he was happy for his best friend, truly. Sehun had dreamed of Junmyeon for six months before they finally meant. Junmyeon was a fellow student but a few years above Sehun. After several run ins in the University halls, campus parties and study sessions at Cafe Universe, the casual conversations led to the realisation that they’d been the one in the other’s mind the whole time. Junmyeon bustling through the cafe door interrupted his thoughts, dressed immaculately in a dark navy jumper, well fitted jeans and what looked to be an expensive coat.

“Sorry I’m late,” he gushed as he slid into the seat next to Sehun, pecking his cheek with a soft kiss and hanging his coat on the back of the chair. 

“Had to finish marking essay’s for Professor Lee, deadline got pushed forward.” Junmyeon was a Teacher’s Assistant for English Literature which led to him not only being busy but Sehun to start taking his class. Sehun’s arm was slung across the back of Junmyeon’s chair, his boyfriend leaning into the hold as their legs were pressed together. They delved into conversation with one another, attempting to include Chanyeol but his thoughts drifted far away. The image of pages being flipped by delicate fingers of an unknown novel stirred in his consciousness. 

*

Baekhyun sleepily rubbed his eyes and stretched out in his bed, rolling over to check his phone to glance at the time. He still had time to get ready before meeting Jongdae to study. Baekhyun sorted through his wardrobe for something to wear before begrudgingly showering quickly and fixing his hair. By the time he was ready he was dressed warmly for the winter, black coat and blue and green plaid scarf wrapped around him. He grabbed his glasses, sliding them on and checking his appearance in the mirror once again before leaving. 

“Did you have another dream?” Jongdae asked as he sat across from him, Baekhyun sliding his friend’s latte over to him.    
“About what?” He asked cluelessly. 

“Don’t play dumb,” Jongdae shot back, “about your _soulmate_.” Baekhyun blushed at his mention. His soulmate had been flittering through his dreams for the past four years. He’d never gotten too much of a hint of his soulmate’s identity, rather seeing quick flashes of lovely hands strumming a guitar, an excitable puppy yapping at his soulmate’s feet. But Baekhyun knew how his soulmate made him feel. Although they’d never met and he’d never seen his face, the low timbre of his voice constantly played in his mind, the warmth that spread throughout him whenever he woke from a soulmate dream. When he finally did meet the man that was already in his heart, he only hoped he felt just as deeply in return.

 

_“And I can't be running back and forth forever between grief and high delight.”_

 

The book lay glaringly obvious on the table, the familiar title, _Franny and Zooey_ , searing itself into Chanyeol’s eyes. The hands he’d become so familiar with stroked the fur of a fluffy Corgi resting on the man’s lap. 

He awoke with a start. 

The dreams had become increasingly frequent, which only meant one thing. He was close to meeting his soulmate. The unknown man’s presence felt less than a breathe away, but he was unable to grasp ahold of it. Chanyeol ran through those around him, the boy who sat two rows in front of him during his philosophy lecture, the handsome barista who he’d seen occasionally at Cafe Universe, but none stood out as the warm figure from his dreams. He knew there was really nothing he could do to move the process along, when fate felt it was right, he would meet the pianist that occupied his every night. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to find him first. 

*

The final notes of the piece echoed in the empty music hall, Baekhyun slid his hands delicately from the keys as he sighed, letting the final bounce of sound ring out around him. Tentatively, he shut the grand piano and stood up, hoping his private leisurely playing had remained undiscovered. Despite his passion for music not waning, lately, he’d felt a bit…off. He knew at the back of his mind, why. His soulmate. The dreams had been increasing lately, yet he was no closer to figuring out who his other half is. The frustration was beginning to mound and causing a bit of a block in his creative outlet. He grabbed his worn copy of _Franny and Zooey_ from underneath the stool and walked out into the hall. He tried to clear his thoughts instead of letting it all pile up and stress him out even further. His eyes flitted over the students moving past him, any of them could be _the one_. Baekhyun clenched his fists as he walked slowly, trying, hoping, that _he_ would be among the crowd-

“Baek!” Jongdae’s shout cut across the hall, interrupting his thoughts. He ran up to Baekhyun, brushing past a tall boy who’s ears stuck out cutely from cap. 

“Wanna study together?” Jongdae asked as he reached him, the tall boy disappearing into the crowd of students.

“Sure,” Baekhyun smiled, following his friend in the direction of their favourite cafe spot. 

 

_“Sometimes I see me dead in the rain.”_

 

Chanyeol bustled into the warmth of Cafe Universe, Sehun trailing close behind and prattling on about Junmyeon. They moved through the Cafe and found a table in the corner, a seat spare for Junmyeon who was meeting them later. 

“Hyung, will you buy for me today?” Sehun asked just as Chanyeol sat down. He rolled his eyes but stood back up begrudgingly, reaching for his wallet. 

“The usual?” He asked, and Sehun nodded.

“And white chocolate mocha for Junmyeon too!” 

Chanyeol smiled as he squeezed past the busy tables, then his eyes strayed towards a familiar blue cover stacked on top of a pile of notes.

It was the book, _Franny and Zooey_ , the one that constantly appeared in his soulmate dreams. His heart began to pound, this was it, he was finally going to meet his soulmate and Chanyeol felt like he never learned how to talk or walk. The boy sitting at the table, there was no it was him. The same delicate hands, the warm smile, the cosy knit jumper. Chanyeol felt his own happiness stretch across his face, taking a deep breath he moved forward towards the table but stopped when another boy slid down in the seat opposite _his_ soulmate, and passed him coffee.

“Here you go, _darling_ ,” he accentuated with a smile as his soulmate sipped from the mug. The other boy grabbed his free hand with such familiarity that it made Chanyeol’s stomach drop. 

“But seriously Baek, I wish you would stop stressing so much, you need to let this soulmate thing stop bothering you…you know you have me-”

Chanyeol swiftly turned around, not bothering to let him finish. He tripped over a chair in his haste to leave, seeing his soulmate swiftly turn at the sound. Chanyeol felt his cheeks heat up as their eyes met.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled out before running out of the Cafe. He finally found him, his soulmate, but he’d already found someone else. 

*

Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off the boy as he quickly ran out the door, lingering on the feeling of being drawn to him. He felt so familiar despite only seeing him for a second.  
“Baek?” Jongdae prompted, tapping him on the arm as he slowly slid back down. 

“Sorry, I got…distracted,” he said softly, eyes going back to his best friend sitting across from him. 

“Anyway, as I was saying, you can’t let this soulmate stuff stress you out! You know you have me to talk to whenever you need instead of letting it all build up in your mind and make you snap!” Baekhyun sighed.

“I know you’re right. I can just tell I’m so close to meeting him, you know? And as corny as it sounds, I feel like I really, I don’t know, _need_ him right now.” 

Jongdae smiled at him, “you’re already whipped and you don’t even know his name.” Baekhyun chuckled softly, 

“Hopefully soon then.” 

 

_“We don't talk, we hold forth. We don't converse, we expound.”_

 

Chanyeol spent the next few days in his room, wallowing. He felt like an idiot, heartbroken over someone he didn’t even know. But….he did know him in a way. He’d been dreaming of him for so many years, had an abundance of glimpses of this boy, that he did already know him, love him. Chanyeol sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he had to move on but he just didn’t feel quite ready to. 

“Hyung this is getting ridiculous!” Sehun sighed petulantly, walking unannounced into his dorm room closely followed by Junmyeon who smiled apologetically. 

“All they did was hold hands! I think you’re being a little presumptuous!” He flopped onto the end of the bed. 

“He said ‘you have me’, Sehun,” Chanyeol groaned.  
“I still say that doesn’t mean anything!” Sehun shot back and Junmyeon nodded tentatively agreement. 

“It could mean they’re together, but also it could be a number of things you know?” He said gently. 

“Why don’t we all get a coffee, maybe you’ll see him there?” Sehun suggested. Chanyeol shook his head, 

“I don’t want to see him!” 

“Why not? You’ll either find out that he actually _is_ single, and if not, let him know what he’s missing out on.” Sehun’s tone indicated finality and Chanyeol knew disagreeing would be fighting a losing battle. 

“Alright fine, let me get my coat.” 

*

They sat grouped together at their usual corner table, Chanyeol’s eyes darting to the door every time someone walked in, sighing in disappointment when he saw it wasn’t him. 

“Try not to look too miserable hanging out with us,” Sehun nudged his arm as he leaned away from Junmyeon whose arm was swung behind his chair. 

“Get me another latte?” He asked Junmyeon in a sickeningly sweet tone that made Chanyeol gag. 

“I’ll get it,” Chanyeol cut in, wanting some reprieve from all the affection going on between his friends. The Cafe was busy Chanyeol noticed, making his way to the back of the queue and staring at the board. 

“It is you,” a soft voice said, breaking his reverie as Chanyeol turned around to see who it was. 

Of course it was him, pretty smile and deep brown eyes looking at him with such affection Chanyeol felt it in his chest. 

“Me?” He asked feebly, and the other boy nodded. 

“You.” He stretched out his hand and Chanyeol quickly took it, feeling the warmth spread through him at the touch. He knew then how right this was, all the waiting, frustration and uncertainty matted not, because this was his soulmate and everything was perfect. 

“I’m Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol.”

“Glad I could catch you before you left this time,” Baekhyun said with a knowing smile. 

“Yeah, sorry I ran out the other day, I was just…”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun said gently, “I caught you this time.” Chanyeol knew his smile was just as bright as the one gleaming at him. 

“So what now?” He asked, still holding firmly onto Baekhyun’s soft hand. 

“How about a date? You let me drag you along _with_ me this time?” Chanyeol chuckled gently. 

“I’d love that.” 

 

_“I love you I love you I love you.”_

 

Chanyeol whispered the soft words into Baekhyun’s neck as he placed kisses against his skin. He felt like he was glowing, the gentle actions of his soulmate making his heart feel so warm and spread throughout the rest of his body. Baekhyun felt as though he had never been happier than in that moment with the person that made up his other half. His life. His soulmate. The way he felt about Chanyeol he knew now wasn’t only because the fates had matched them together. He loved him for his entire being, the way gently pressed into Baekhyun’s side when they walked next to one another, his voice when he sings along to his own compositions, his bright smile, the depths of his eyes. Even without the safety blanket of knowing they were soulmates, Baekhyun loved his whole heartedly. 

“How should we spend the day, love?” Chanyeol whispered against his cheek, softly smiling as he heard Baekhyun giggle. 

“Hmm, how about in bed?” He suggested, tracing his finger softly along his soulmate’s back. 

They were so wrapped up in each other, basking in the early morning light from the bedroom window. Chanyeol’s eyes flitted across their shared bedroom. It was a blessing how easy it had been to co-exist, both their chosen instruments fitting into the apartment and the two dog beds kept both their animals happy in the warm living room. The piano that sat in the same room hardly ever spent a day unplayed, Baekhyun always indulging Chanyeol to his favourite melody that had once echoed in his soulmate dreams, now ringing out clearly in their shared home. Chanyeol strayed his line of sight back to Baekhyun, his soulmate, and felt his chest grow warm. The love he felt towards him seemed t grow exponentially, the brightness of his smile never losing its shine even as the years had gone by. 

“I really love you,” Chanyeol mumbled out, throat closing with heavy emotion. Baekhyun leaned forwarded kissed both his cheeks before placing another gently on his lips. 

“I love you too, so much.” His hand slid into Chanyeol’s, hearing the soft clink of their matching gold rings bump against each other, a small inscription on the inside. 

_“I love you I love you I love you.”_


End file.
